chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alwyn's Gear
Alwyn's Gear 'Alwyn's Staves' Alwyn's first staff was made from a tall shaft of oak with several knots along its legnth. The oak shaft was originally found when he was younger, and he carried it with him nearly everywhere. The crest or 'gem' of the staff is a large golden amber egg that has been held within three wooden tendrils. The amber egg was a 'gift' that he received while he was working for someone before meeting Randelfur. The first staff served him for many years only replaced after it was broken while working in the Marches. It was the light of this first staff, a warm, orange-yellow that filled the village that was being surrounded by the mysterious black fog. When Alwyn arrived at the Academy of Tor Gizad he was ridiculed for the 'common' quality of this staff. Still favoring the natural shapes within the design of his staff, the second staff was originally to be made as a staff of a Gizerathi Wizard. Fates being as they are, Alwyn did no join the Gizerath as a full wizard and so changed the design towards the end of its construction. Where as most Gizerathi wizards carry a staff with a blue gem at its top, Alwyn's gem was green. Additionally, his staff did not hold the silver inlay of the symbol of the Gizerath. The second staff was taller than the first - mostly because Alwyn was so young when he created his first staff - and cleared his head by at least a hand. Alwyn noted in his journal that he liked having a taller staff so as the light from the gem did not blind him out of the corner of his eye when he called light into it. 'Alwyn's Writing Case' Alwyn was writing nearly as soon as he could walk. Though he started writing by making marks in the dirt with a long stick, he was gifted with a simple writing case by the Scribe, Caphar. The case was carved from a large block of wood with a recess for his simple wooden pens and another for the solid cakes of black ink that he could easily afford. As Alwyn loved to write and to draw, he kept several types of pens in the case. The lid to the case is anchored to the base by a metal pin that lets it swivel out of the way when opened. A small, metal latch affixes the opposite end to keep the lid from partially opening in his satchel. During his travels his writing case had to be replaced and the simple reed pens needed upgrading. After his first year serving as a Gizerathi apprentice he was offered a Silver Quill - by one of the scribes at their headquarters. The pen was enchanted to flow with ink without needing a fresh supply and with the ability to change ink colors by simply speaking the name of the color desired. He kept this pen, which he named 'Silver-thorn' and carried it with him for most of his life. 'Alwyn's Sling' Alwyn was born in Wyckhurst, a village with plenty of flocks of sheep all around the hills. As such, the sling is a common weapon that most boys learn to help them drive away wolves that might come for the animals that they're tending. Though Alwyn was not a shepherd, he did learn how to use a sling quite well. Alwyn carries his sling and a half-dozen, egg-sized stones in a leather case attached to his belt on his right hip. As he acquired more skill with his magic, he was able to energize the sling-stones with fire and ice magic to make them hit harder. Most of the Gizerathi do not carry such weapons, but as he has shown beyond average skill with it - he was permitted to keep it by his commanding Magus. Since he has the option of using the sling either with or without a magical 'charge' to it, he can strike someone with non-lethal damage - handy when one doesn't want to cause the death of another. 'Alwyn's Dagger' Alwyn's dagger was a gift from the Quenari Ranger, Flynn. The dagger is a Kessian Kala blade, smaller than average due to Wyck's size but still servicable as a belt knife. The wooden scabbard is carved with a florid nature scene with oak leaves and acorns. The two smaller knives that fit into the scabbard are what Alwyn uses for his scribal work (as one is perfectly shaped to cut quills) and for cutting herbs. 'Alwyn's Compass' As arcane energy flows like water, they flow just like rivers and as such they can be followed with divices such as his Arcane Compass. The needle swings towards the direction of the strongest arcane flow. Alwyn picked this trinket up while serving with the Gizerath. Category:Gear/List Category:Character/POV/Alwyn